vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Assefa Berber
|-| Assefa Berber= |-| Mngwa= Summary Special Agent Berber is the son of Jahi Berber, leader of Sudan. He moved to the United States to be free of his father's influence. During this time he met Sanura Williams, the love of his life. His life took a drastic turn after their handfasting ceremony when it was all too clear that a centuries-old prophecy regarding the fire witch of legend and her mighty familiar came true. Special Agent Berber was given a choice, lay back and watch everyone he cares about die or fight with his witch for everything he holds dear. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, At least 9-B while transformed | At least 9-B physically, At least 9-B while transformed, likely 8-A | At least 9-B physically, likely far higher, At least 8-A while transformed, likely far higher Name: Assefa Berber Origin: Death and Destiny Gender: Male Age: 28 Classification: Special Agent, Cat of legend, Son of the House of Berber Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can transform into a Mngwa (Can also just use his claws), Telepathy (Can communicate telepathically with his mate), Regeneration (Mid-Low, likely Low-Mid over time. Regenerated from a gunshot wound in a minute. Lesser lions are able to repair broken bones given enough time, as the Mngwa, his healing should be superior to theirs), Stealth Mastery (Capable of casually walking into Richard's office without being heard or felt), Extrasensory Perception (Greatly heightened senses of smell, hearing, sight. Can detect lies through his sense of smell, as well as emotions. Is capable of seeing the cat spirit of other were-cats), Duplication (with Sanura's magic), Aura (Has four layers of aura, the fourth of which is used to channel his witch's magic power), Skilled Gun User, Skilled Martial Artist, Night Vision (All were-cats can see clearly at night), Limited Light Manipulation (Formed a halo of light during his alpha ritual), Limited Empathic Manipulation (His pheromones were partially responsible for Sanura's sudden arousal), Increased leaping capacity while transformed, Limited Heat Manipulation (With Sanura's necklace), Limited Resistance to Disease Manipulation (Has a greatly bolstered immune system. Doesn't get sick from things that would cause humans to be sick), Magic Manipulation (Due to his bond), and Mind Manipulation (Retained control over his mind when the Sirens were trying to control him, even though they had control over his body) | All previous abilities, Fire Manipulation (Sanura is capable of igniting his paws), Wind Manipulation (Sanura is capable of granting him a traveling storm of microbursts to aid him), Greatly enhanced senses (Managed to fight and kill a basilisk with his eyes closed) | All previous abilities, Large Size (Likely type 2, possibly type 3), Fire Manipulation (Has flames upon his back) Attack Potency: Wall level (Is superior to lions. Is capable of killing full-humans in one precise blow), At least Wall level while transformed (Easily took down a transformed magically enhanced Gregory Chambers. Is superior to Zareb, who can take on two lions at once. His charge should produce this much energy) | At least Wall level (The full mate bond is completely superior in power to the partial mate bond), At least Multi-City Block level while transformed, likely higher (The full mate bond is utterly superior to the partial mate bond) | At least Wall level, likely higher (His human statistics are only a bit below that of his Mngwa), At least Multi-City Block level while transformed, likely far higher (Killed Apep with a single move) Speed: Subsonic (Moved faster than the alphas could perceive. Blitzed a magically amplified Gregory Chambers. Sprinted around a wall of water), Supersonic attack speed with handgun | At least Subsonic, likely higher | At least Subsonic likely far higher Lifting Strength: Unknown physically, At least Class 1 while transformed Striking Strength: Wall Class physically (Can kill a human with one well-placed blow, can casually break human bones), At least Wall Class while transformed (Ripped the adze into pieces) | At least Wall Class physically (Is stronger after achieving the full mate bond), At least Wall Class while transformed, likely Multi-City Block Class (Fought off Mami Wata's minions) Durability: Wall level physically (Can sustain far more damage than any full-human. Has enhanced durability due to his were-cat biology), At least Wall level while transformed (Far superior to a magically enhanced Gregory Chambers. His Mngwa coat affords him superior protection against attacks seeking to penetrate it) | At least Wall level physically (should be more durable than before), Multi-City Block level (Fought against Mami Wata's depowered form) Stamina: Above average (Can sprint faster and longer than any full-human), Immense while transformed (Even with a broken back, he managed to drag a Leucrota dozens of meters, fighting along the way) Range: Standard melee range, dozens to hundreds of meters with his gun | Same as previous | Same as previous, dozens, possibly hundreds of meters with claws Standard Equipment: FBI Issued Gun, Sanura's necklace Intelligence: Gifted (Obtained a doctorate in biochemistry, and is incredibly observant. Works as an FBI agent and is capable of rapidly deducing the means to solve cases. Started his own pharmaceutical company) Weaknesses: Is extremely protective and possessive of his witch, Sanura Notable Attacks/Techniques: Transformation, Mngwa: Like any were-cat, Assefa has the ability to transform into his cat spirit, which is, in this case, a Mngwa. A large cat of over 600 hundred pounds with seven-inch claws, and dangerously sharp teeth. The Mngwa is the cat of legend and stands at the top of all cat predators. Assefa is able to nigh instantly transform into his were-cat, which alone already places him far above many were-cats, in addition to being far more powerful than them by birthright. Sanura's Necklace: A necklace containing the ring of her father, Sanura gifted this to Assefa as a token of her willingness to fight for him and their relationship, telling him to wear it at all times as it serves as a protective charm. The necklace is capable of adjusting his size such that it can stay upon Assefa even when he shifts. Its true power was shown in the battle against the Leucrotas, where Assefa had his back broken while in Mngwa form. Seemingly on his death bed, the ring came to life, heating Assefa's skin to the point of burning his attack severely, as well as healing his wounds completely and restoring his energy, allowing him to destroy the final Leucrota. The necklaces paired with the Mngwa's natural healing make it rather difficult to kill Assefa in direct combat, as shown in the battle against Mami Wata, where Assefa was only killed due to Apep's single lethal attack, as Assefa's wounds continuously healed due to the necklace and his latent healing ability. Key: Partial Mate Bond | Full Mate Bond | Ascension Others Notable Victories: Baldi (Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning) Baldi's Profile (This was Partial Mate Bond Assefa, and speed was equalised) Freddy (Five Nights At Freddy's) Freddy Fazbear's profile (This was Partial Mate Bond Assefa. His transformation was restricted, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Spider-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Spider-Man's Profile (8-A versions. Speed Equalized and Assefa had Sanura's enchantments.) Alec Trevelyan (007) Alec's Profile (Both were at 9-B and speed was equalized) Samuel Vimes (Discworld) Samuel Vimes' Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Death and Destiny Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Aura Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9